Love Fest
by Misstress Raven
Summary: A new girl moves to town, and causes more of a controversy between our two favorite enemies.
1. The New Girl

*Author's Note: All character's are about 4-5 years older (except Ms. Bitters), so Gaz is about 13 or 14, and Dib and Zim are about 15.

*Co-Written with Vampira1989

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Melanie stood in front of the class, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Ms. Bitters was introducing her, but Melanie did not hear a word as she surveyed her classmates carefully. They all looked pretty normal except for a few students: one boy had that aging disease which made him look like an old man, one boy with glasses had a particularly large head, and another boy was green.

"If you have anything to say, Melanie, say it now because I don't ever want to hear you speak for the remainder of the year!" Ms. Bitters snarled. Melanie shook her head, too shy to speak to so many people she didn't know. "Then take a seat." Melanie looked around for an empty seat. She spotted the empty desk behind the boy with the large head and decided this would be her seat.

Dib turned around in his seat to get a better look at the new girl while Ms. Biters had her back turned. She was cute and on the shorter side with curly brown hair past her shoulders, big brown eyes, and glasses. Simple as her glasses were, they worked very well with the Lolita costume she was wearing.

The girl, Melanie, looked up at him and gave him a faint smile.

"Hi," said he in a whisper. "My name's Dib."

"Hi," Melanie answered, her smile widening and becoming less shy.

'God, she's cute,' Dib thought noticing the pink color that came to her cheeks when she smiled.

"If you want to know anything -anything at all- just ask me, or if you just want to talk…" Dib let his voice trail off. Her smile was now full and genuine and her cheeks were a nice rosy pink and the curls about her face made her look positively adorable!

"There is someone I want to know a bit about," Melanie admitted, tucking her curly locks behind her petite ears. "The green boy. Who is he? And why is he green?"

"Oh," said Dib, feeling a little disappointed that she wasn't asking questions about him. "That's Zim. He says he has a 'skin condition,' but I know that he's really an alien."

'Great,' he thought glumly. 'Now she's going to think you're crazy like everyone else does.' To his surprise, she let out a loud excited squeal. Ms. Bitters was at Melanie's desk in a heartbeat, growling like a rabid dog. Melanie shrunk down in her seat in fear.

"I…uh…I-I saw a r-r-rat," Melanie stammered, trying to cover up her squeal as a shriek. Students let out screams and started climbing onto their desks.

"It sounded more like excitement than fear to me," Ms. Bitters hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Y-yes ma'am," Melanie continued. "Y-you see, I love _all_ animals and creatures, so I was excited to see one so close. My squeal scared it, so it ran under the shelves here," (she pointed at the bookshelves along the wall beside her desk, beneath the windows), "so it's probably outside now." Ms. Bitters didn't seem convinced, but she slithered back to the front of the room anyway and class resumed.

When Dib was sure Ms. Bitters wasn't looking, he turned back around.

"Why'd you squeal when I told you Zim was an alien?" he inquired in a low voice.

"Well, I wasn't lying when I said I loved all living creatures," Melanie whispered back. "And I've always wanted to meet an alien." Din stared at her, not sure what emotion he should be feeling at this news.

"You…you don't think I'm crazy?"

"Of course not! I've always believed in aliens!"

'I like this girl already,' Dib thought as he turned back around in his seat.


	2. Meeting Zim

Chapter 2: Meeting Zim

'Filthy humans,' Zim thought in disgust as he watched his fellow schoolmates ingesting the disgusting mulch their school called "food." He glowered at everyone as he sat at his usual table, completely alone: just the way he liked it.

"Hi!" Zim let out a loud cry of surprise and jumped about a foot out of his chair. He turned around and saw the new girl standing behind him holding a plastic container that said "Lunch Box" across the lid.

"Can I help you?" he snapped.

"My name is Melanie," she introduced. "You're Zim, right?" Zim nodded slowly, not sure what to make of this meat-baby in her frilly clothes. "Can I eat with you?" He cocked a brow. "Why?" he demanded. "I prefer to eat alone." Her face seemed to fall and she shuffled her feet, much like what she had done while standing in front of the class that morning.

"Well, isn't it lonely to eat alone all the time?" Zim couldn't believe it! This pathetic human was persistent! Not only that, but she was making him feel something he rarely felt: guilt.

"Fine, you can eat with me, Zim, but you must obey me," Zim snarled. The girl's face brightened and she sat across from him. She opened the plastic container called "Lunch Box" and began pulling out human food: a juice box, an apple, a sandwich, and a baggie full of chocolate chip cookies.

"You bring your own lunch?" Zim inquired.

"Yeah," said the girl, Melanie. Gods, this girl couldn't seem to stop smiling!

"Hi Dib!" Zim turned to see his enemy, looking shocked as he stared at Melanie and jabbed a finger at Zim.

"Why are you eating with _him_?" Dib demanded of Melanie. "_He's_ an alien! _He's_ the **enemy**!" Melanie looked hurt.

"I wanted to get to know him better," she mumbled. "I've always wanted to meet an alien." She turned to Zim. "Could Dib eat with us?" Zim, for once, shared the same expression as Dib as they both gaped at her. Enemies eating together? Like friends?

"NO!" Zim yelled. "_HE_ is annoying and his head is _**HUGE**_! I will _NOT_ have the likes of him sitting at _**MY**_ table!" Melanie gave Dib what Zim read to be an apologetic look as Dib walked off. Melanie began eating her apple in silence, avoiding Zim's gaze.

"So, you're friends with Dib?" He spat out the boy's name in disgust. Melanie nodded. "And do you believe that I am an alien?" Melanie shrugged.

"I think so. I've never heard of a skin condition that makes a person's skin turn green," she admitted meekly. "I just wanted to meet an alien. I love all creatures, whether they are from this planet or another. I've never met anyone from another planet, and I hoped that you were…" Zim watched the curly-haired human as she slowly ate her sandwich, having already devoured her apple to the core. Somehow, this human made him feel that awful emotion -guilt- yet again.

"Well, I can't give you any information here, so you'll just have to ask **him**." He pointed dramatically at Dib, who had been glaring at them the whole time.

"Damn it!" Dib grunted, slamming his fists down on the table. "What does she see in him?" His younger sister, Gaz, didn't even bother to look up from her video game.

"Who are you talking about, Dib?" Gaz grumbled.

"Zim and Melanie!" he practically yelled. "Melanie is eating with Zim and not me!"

"Why do you care? And who's 'Melanie'?" Gaz snarled, continuing to play her game.

"Melanie is the new girl in my class," Dib explained. "She's nice and sweet, she seems really intelligent, and she's really, really cute. And the best part about her is that she doesn't think I'm crazy!" Gaz made a gagging sound.

"You sound like you really like this girl."

"How couldn't I? She's adorable! All she has to do is smile and you just feel…happy…and really good about yourself."

"Ugh! It sounds like you're in love with her!" Dib gawked at his sister.

"What?" he shrieked. "I am _not_ in love with her! I just like her because she's cute and she doesn't think I'm crazy."

"Right," said Gaz, sounding unconvinced.

Dib turned his attention back to the alien and the sweet, innocent girl sitting in front of him. Damn, did her hair look good from behind; all curly and long and falling perfectly in place halfway down her back…

'Focus, Dib!' his inner voice shouted. 'You have to try and figure out what they're talking about!' Dib was able to focus his attention on Zim, but he couldn't suppress the intense anger and hatred he was feeling towards him. He had never felt these emotions so strongly before. Why did they become so strong now?

His attention was brought away from his thoughts when Zim pointed at him.

'What the hell is that Irken scum telling her about me?' Dib wanted to jump out of his seat and attack the green boy, but he forced himself to remain in his place.

'No,' he told himself silently. 'Not in front of Melanie. She'd hate me forever. She loves everything! She may not love Zim so much if he decided to use her for one of his experiments.'

Dib felt something knowing at his stomach when he saw that Zim was laughing, and even worse, so was Melanie. She even offered the alien a cookie form her lunch!

'That bastard! At break today, I'll ask Melanie what they were talking about; why she was laughing. I have to make sure that Zim wasn't tainting her precious mind with his lies!'


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

It was break and Melanie stood on the back steps of the school that led to the balk half of the courtyard, looking for Dib. She needed to find out as much as she could about Zim. The green boy had made it quite clear that he wasn't going to tell her anything.

"There you are!" she heard someone cry. Melanie turned and was pleased to see that it was Dib.

"Dib!" she greeted, taking his hands in hers. "You're just the boy I wanted to see." She forced down a giggle when she caught sight of Dib's cheeks turning pink.

"Really?" he asked. Melanie nodded.

"I wanted to ask you some questions about Zim," she explained. Dib's cheeks returned to their normal color and he now looked solemn. She let go of Dib's hands.

"Oh," he grunted. "Him."

"He wouldn't tell me anything about himself. He did tell me to ask you." Melanie peered up at him, hoping he wasn't mad.

"Come with me," Dib instructed. Melanie followed him to the edge of the courtyard. Dib removed his jacked and placed it on the ground and sat down beside it. He patted his jacket, inviting her to sit beside him. She straightened her dress and sat down.

"I have some questions I want to ask you too-"

"Is it about what happened between me and Zim at lunch?" Melanie interjected. Dib's face started to turn pink again, this time, it seemed, from embarrassment. "Don't worry about it. He just said you were a 'pathetic human' who is always getting in the way of his 'ingenious plans to take over this stupid planet.' Then he started laughing and I did too, to be polite, and I offered one of my cookies to him." Melanie reached into her pocket and pulled out the plastic baggy that held two remaining cookies. "I saved one of these for you as a sort of apology that I didn't get to eat lunch with you today." Dib smiled and accepted the cookie.

"Now," said Melanie in a business-like manner. "My questions about Zim are what type of alien is he, where did he come from, and what's he like?" Dib finished the cookie before speaking.

"He's an Irken alien -an invader- but he really sucks at it," Dib explained. "All of his plans to take over the world have been idiotic and pointless and he's stupid. Even his own kind hate him!"

"Is that all?" Dib shrugged.

"Pretty much," he replied.

"Hmmm…" Melanie hummed while in deep thought. "I think I'll have to follow Zim home. Does he have a secret lair?"

"He's got a lab under his house. The entrances are through the toilet or the trashcan. If you walk in with Zim or his robot that's dressed as a dog, you won't be attacked by his lawn ornaments." Melanie nodded. A bell rang inside the school, signaling that break was over. Melanie stood up, picked up Dib's jacket, dusted it off, and handed it to Dib. Dib pulled it on and followed Melanie towards the school.

"Oh, Melanie," Dib said, taking her arm gently. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a camera. "If you get the chance, take some pictures." She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Dib!" she cried happily and skipped up the steps back into the school.


	4. The Plan in Action

Chapter 4: The Plan in Action

As soon as the final bell rang, Melanie made sure Zim remained in her line of vision. She followed a ways behind him so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. They walked past buildings, past the park and down a few streets. When they reached a circular intersection, Melanie recognized the house to her left as her own new house. She followed a few feet (about ten) behind Zim and watched him enter the light green and purple house with the flamingo, lawn gnomes, and puffer fish lawn ornaments. Zim was too far away for her to make it inside with him. She did, however, notice the robot Dib was talking about.

"Gir!" Zim shouted. The robot put on his green and black dog costume and walked outside. "Pick up this trash! I've told you to stop leaving these candy wrappers on the lawn!" Melanie followed Zim with her eyes as he marched inside, feeling a bit like a stalker. She walked briskly to the fence surrounding Zim's house. She crept towards the break in the fence that led to the door.

"Psst," she hissed. The robot, Gir, looked around. "Psst! Hey! Gir!" The robot spotted her and stared at her blankly. She pulled out the baggy with the last cookie. Gir screamed in glee and ran forward and tried to snatch the cookie, but Melanie stopped him.

"I need you to get me inside and into Zim's lab, then you can have the cookie," she told the little robot sweetly. Gir grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. He brought her to the trashcan and made her step in and he climbed onto her shoulders as the bottom of the trashcan began to descend like an elevator. It felt like ages, even though Melanie knew it only took a few minutes, to reach the bottom. When the doors in front of her opened, she saw many electrical and highly complicated looking equipment and a piping system everywhere her eyes could see!

"Wow," Melanie breathed as she stepped out of the of the elevator and handed Gir the cookie. She walked cautiously, stepping gingerly over wires, doing everything she could to not make a sound.

Melanie could hear Zim's voice along with two other voices. She followed the sounds of the voices to the center of Zim's lair. She crept closer, wanting to get a better look.

Melanie saw Zim sitting in a large chair in front of a huge screen. On the screen were two very tall aliens that resembled Zim. She noted that Zim referred to them as "My Tallest."

'They must be the leaders of his race.' She crept closer until she was behind Zim's chair. The "Tallest" had spotted her. She put a finger to her lips, hoping they would understand this human gesture. They ignored her and made a hurried (and rather lame) excuse and ended the transmission. Melanie, feeling both brave and devious, reached around Zim's chair and covered his eyes with her hands.

"What the fuck?" Zim shouted, struggling against her hands. Melanie couldn't help but giggle. The green alien stopped squirming when he heard her voice.

"Guess who?" Melanie said, still giggling.


	5. Stupid Girl

Chapter 5: Stupid Girl

"Damn it!" Zim shouted. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"I won't tell you anything unless you say please," said the girl who had eaten lunch with him. "And you have to say my name."

'Stupid human!' Zim thought angrily.

"Will you please let me go…Melanie," he said through gritted teeth, venom in his voice. The girl, Melanie, removed her hands from over his eyes. She skipped around to the front of his chair so he could see her. She still had on that ridiculously happy grin on her face, making the skin on her cheeks turn pink.

Zim had to admit, for a human girl, she was attractive. Her hair curled in spirals and her glasses did look cute with the frilly dress and headband she wore. Hell, even the striped stockings and black boots.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, not bothering to mask his anger.

"I wanted to see where you lived," Melanie answered sweetly. "After all, we are neighbors."

'Great,' he thought in dread.

"How did you get in?" At that moment, Gir zoomed by yelling, "She gave me a cookie!" The Irken turned his attention back to the female human-worm before him.

"I don't have time for such foolishness," Zim snapped. Melanie nodded. "I have things I have to do." He marched off to one of his many machines. Melanie (he could see her in his peripheral vision) was standing in the same place, bobbing back and forth on her feet. It was annoying, but not enough for him to stop drawing out the blueprints for his new evil scheme to take over Earth. He was nearly finished when he noticed Gir had joined her in bobbing.

"Stop that!" he bellowed. Melanie stopped and Gir made a noise of protest before running off, probably on his way to cause even more trouble for him. For the moment, he didn't care. He needed to make a call to the Tallest in order to fulfill his plan. He finished the blueprints, scurried to his chair and punched in the Tallest's code. The transmission failed. He tried again and again, but still could not get through.

"DAMN IT!" he hollered. He felt soft hands on his shoulders. He didn't need to see who they belonged to. Melanie began rubbing his shoulders and neck. Strangely enough, it felt…_good. __**Really **_good. She continued to do this for several minutes. When she finished, he no longer felt angry or frustrated, but he did feel different. It was strange; foreign to him.

Melanie, while he was distracted, climbed into his lap. He was so relaxed and to preoccupied with trying to figure out what he was feeling to be angry with her.

"Are these sensitive?" He felt a jolt like electricity throughout his entire body, being strongest in his loins. She had stroked his leku! Melanie giggled, bringing his attention to her face. Gods, she was beautiful! Why hadn't he noticed her beauty before? Her skin was fair, her cheeks a rosy pink, her eyes, despite her glasses, were a beautiful chocolate brown. Her hair bobbed in ringlets about her face and her smile was knowing, pleased, and gleeful. She continued to stroke his leku, slowly at first, than her stroking gradually increased. His head was swimming, he couldn't think straight, his heart and lungs were following the rhythm of her stroking. He was panting and he could hear moans. His moans? Zim knew that they must be his because Melanie was still smiling.

Gods! He liked this! He liked the surges of pleasure, the volts that racked his body, paralyzing him. His dick had already grown hard and seemed to grow harder and harder as this sweet angel stroked his highly sensitive leku.

Melanie let out a gasp when his cock rubbed against her clit to the rhythm of her strokes. Her face changed from total bliss at his pleasure to lustful. Despite this change in her face, she was still beautiful, as well as adorable and sexy. Her cheeks were almost red now. Gods, this was better than anything he had ever done before!


	6. Bring Me Some Snackage

Chapter 6: Bring Me Some Snackage

"Grrrr!" growled the Tallest with the red eyes.

"What're you so upset about?" asked the Tallest with the purple eyes.

"Zim has been trying to contact us and has been hitting the 'send transmission button' over and over for the past fifteen minutes!" The All Mighty Purple sighed.

"I'll talk to him," he said, already dreading what he might find. He ordered one of the pilots to accept Zim's transmission. In seconds, Zim's transmission. In seconds, Zim's "lair" (that's what he called it anyway) covered the screen. It took him a moment for his mind to fully comprehend what he saw. He ushered the other Tallest to his side. When the All Mighty Red saw the screen, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What is he doing?" hissed the A. M. Red to Purple.

"I don't know, but that's definitely a human girl with him," the A. M. Purple hissed back.

"Is he trying to gloat by proving that he's having sex with this human?"

"I have no idea." The two Irken leaders turned back to the screen.

"This is pretty erotic," admitted the A.M. Red. The A. M. Purple looked at him in disgust.

"I'm going to get some snacks," he announced.

"Bring me back something."


	7. The Sex Scene

Chapter 7: The Sex Scene

"ZIM!" Melanie heard herself scream as she felt herself climax. Her hands lowered to Zim's shoulders and she rested her head on his chest as she felt her cum soiling her white panties. She was breathing heavily and was listening to the sound of Zim's own breathing and heartbeat. The alien grabbed hold of her hips tightly, his cock still hard and pressing into her snatch. Melanie let out a moan. Zim cupped a hand under her chin and gently forced her to look up. He kissed her passionately, his lips tasting surprisingly sweet. She parted her own lips to allow his tongue to explore every crevice of her mouth. When he pulled away, Melanie noticed something different in his pink eyes. There was a hunger in his eyes that she knew he wanted her to satisfy.

He picked her up and made her stand on her feet. He removed her shoes and pulled off her stockings. Zim kissed her again, this time harder than before. Oh Gods, she was enjoying this! He pushed her to the floor, kicking off his boots and pulling off his shirt and gloves. Zim unfastened his pants as he positioned her between his legs. He pulled off her panties and pulled her forward by the shoulders in a sitting position. He kissed her neck, his lips leaving rings of fire as he unzipped her dress and pulled it over head.

Melanie was naked save for her glasses and headband. Zim's eyes took in every square inch of her body, his eyes shining with approval. He gently pushed her back down onto her back and touched every bit of her flesh causing Melanie to gasp, moan, and shudder as the tingling sensations rippled over her skin. He kissed her right ear, down her neck, her chest, her stomach and all the way to her belly button. Melanie let out a loud moan as he moved farther down. Down, down, down until he was centimeters form her clit.

He raised up and squeezed her chest, causing Melanie to moan again, louder this time.

"Do you want me to?" Zim asked in a husky voice. Melanie nodded, already knowing what he wanted. Zim, still fondling her small breasts, lowered his head towards her pussy, licking his lips as he did.


	8. Peeping Dib

_Chapter 8: Peeping Dib_

'_Oh my God!' Dib screamed in his head as he lay hidden in the series of pipes. He watched as Zim lowered his head to Melanie's loins. Melanie let out a sound that was a cross between a moan, a squeal, and a shriek. At first, Dib thought Zim had hurt her, but as Melanie continued to pant and moan, he realized that she was enjoying herself._

'_Shit! That should be you down there! You should be the one to take this angel's cherry; not some alien fluke!' Dib scolded._

_That's when he realized that Gaz was right! He __**WAS**__ in love with Melanie! He_ wanted to be in Zim's place. _He_ wanted to be the one fucking her with his tongue right now.

Dib watched, the monster of jealousy eating away at his stomach as Zim raised up and pulled out his hard cock. Dib was too far away to get an estimate, but his guess was that, judging by Zim's height, Zim's cock was at least eight inches long and was reasonably large in girth. Zim planted his green lips onto Melanie's soft pink one's as he thrust his dick inside of her.

'IDIOT!' Dib bellowed in rage inside his mind as he heard Melanie's muffled scream from beneath Zim's lips. 'He's being too rough! He's going to tear her apart!' To Dib's surprise (and relief, although he was still thoroughly pissed at the Irken) Zim slowed his thrusts, becoming more gentle. Dib felt his own cock growing hard as he watched.

Zim said something to Melanie, but Dib could not hear. Whatever he said, Melanie nodded and grabbed his hips, pushing the alien's member farther inside her. Shit! Dib wished he was in this Irken's place!

"For being so small, Zim is pretty good," commented the All Mighty Red, munching on nachos. Some of the pilots had left to "use the bathroom" but he knew they were really jacking-off. The only Irken who didn't seem to be enjoying the show was the All Mighty Purple, who was refusing to watch. He had run form the room after giving the A. M. Red his snacks, screaming.

The A. M. Red smirked as he finished off his nachos, listening to the cries of pleasure form the human girl and Zim as they were close to their climaxes. 

"Good boy, Zim," he muttered, tossing aside the empty nacho tray and took a swig of his soda. "You may not be a good invader, but you're already proving to be a good lover."


	9. WOOHOO! MORE PORN!

Chapter 9: WOOHOO! MORE PORN!

'Gods! I could really get used to this!' He had Melanie on all fours as he thrust his cock faster and faster into her wet cunt. She was already moaning his name and he could tell that they were both close to climax.

Zim realized that he didn't care that this girl was human. He didn't care that she was friends with that son-of-a-bitch Dib. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was that this girl -this young, adorable girl- was his.

Dib continued to watch as Zim and Melanie fucked. From Melanie's moans and the fact that she was coming closer and closer to screaming his name, he knew she would cum soon. He would bet his left testicle that she would cum before Zim.

He had been vigorously stroking his own dick as he watched Zim take Melanie's virginity. He was imagining that he was the one with his hard cock inside of her wet pussy and that she was crying out his name and not Zim's.

"Oh god!" Dib heard Melanie scream between pants. "Oh god, Zim! Zim! ZIM!" Dib had to bite his lip and use every ounce of his will power to keep from making a sound loud enough for Zim or Melanie to hear as he emptied his load into his pants.

'Shit!' Dib cursed himself mentally. 'I didn't think I'd cum that much! Damn!' He looked back at Zim and Melanie. Melanie had her head on Zim's chest, lying next to him, both panting.

'Zim must have cum around the same time as me for me not to have noticed,' Dib noted. He carefully climbed down the series of pipes to the floor. When he looked up, he was face to face with Gir. He jumped and bit back a shout of surprise.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, trying to steady his racing heart.

"Filming a porno!" Gir yelled. Dib felt like running as Melanie and Zim looked up.

"Dib!" Zim shouted, jumping to his feet. "What the hell are you doing here? Were you spying on us?"

"NO!" Dib practically squeaked. "I…uh…was checking on her! On Melanie! I care about her and I wanted to make sure you weren't going to do one of your funny experiments on her!"

"You care about me?" Melanie piped up. Dib and Zim turned their attention to the girl. She was holding up her dress as a cover for her naked body, but she was smiling like her old self.

"yes," Dib admitted, his voice softening, slowly approaching her. "And I don't believe Zim made love to you the right way."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T-!" Zim started to shout when Melanie raised a hand to silence him.

"How would you make love to me then?" she asked. Her voice was so…sensual. And her face…her angelic face was twisted with lust. Melanie let the dress she was holding slip through her fingers, revealing her naked body. Dib was already hard again. He was right over her now, looking down at her. He got down on his knees so he was on the same level as her.

"Like this," he whispered, his voice husky as he pulled her into a sweet, but passionate, kiss.

"WOOHOO! MORE PORN!" Gir screamed.

Please note it will take quite some time to add another chapter. Sorry for the weight but please be patient.


	10. Love Fest:  Part II

Vampira 1989

Love Fest: Part II

***Author's Note**: Sorry this took so long. I've been pretty busy this summer helping out with my little sister's band, but I finally got a long enough break to write "Love Fest: Part II." I tried to make the chapters longer in this one and there may be some spelling or grammatical errors that I over looked before publishing (I noticed this in "Love Fest" and I deeply apologize).

***Author's Note 2**: Incase it has been a while since you've read the first part (or if you haven't read the first part) here's a short recap. Melanie is the new girl at Zim and Dib's high school and Dib has fallen for her. Zim believed he hated her at first like he hates all humans, but after she put on her "special charms" he was swept away in a fit of passion. Dib followed Melanie to Dib's to spy on Zim and make sure he wasn't going to perform any experiments on her, but, well, he caught them in a rather awkward position… Also, the Tallest (or the All Mighty Red anyway) have been watching due to a transmission Zim was sending them at the moment Melanie made her move.

Anyway, here's "Love Fest: Part II" and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and please feel free to leave comments or constructive criticism. I want to be able to improve as a writer, so please, be honest. Thanks! ^^

Chapter 1: Dib's Turn

Dib carefully climbed down from his hiding place in the series of pipes to the floor. When he looked up, he was face to face with Gir. He jumped and bit back a shout of surprise.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, trying to steady his racing heart.

"Filming a porno!" Gir yelled. Dib felt like running as Melanie and Zim looked up.

"Dib!" Zim shouted, jumping to his feet. "What the hell are you doing here? Were you spying on us?"

"NO!" Dib practically squeaked. "I…uh…was checking on her! On Melanie! I care about her and I wanted to make sure you weren't going to do one of your funny experiments on her!"

"You care about me?" Melanie piped up. Dib and Zim turned their attention to the girl. She was holding up her dress as a cover for her naked body, but she was smiling like her old self.

"Yes," Dib admitted, his voice softening, slowly approaching her. "And I don't believe Zim made love to you the right way."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T-!" Zim started to shout when Melanie raised a hand to silence him.

"How would you make love to me then?" she asked. Her voice was so…sensual. And her face…her angelic face was twisted with lust. Melanie let the dress she was holding slip through her fingers, revealing her naked body. Dib was already hard again. He was right over her now, looking down at her. He got down on his knees so he was on the same level as her.

"Like this," he whispered, his voice husky as he pulled her into a sweet, but passionate, kiss.

"WOOHOO! MORE PORN!" Gir screamed. Melanie laughed, but Dib ignored the robot. He kissed Melanie again, her lips tasting sweeter than honey. She dropped her dress and slid her hands up his chest, one snaking around his neck and twirling his hair between her fingers while the other pressed against his back between his shoulder blades, pulling him closer to her. He felt himself growing hard when her small breasts pressed against him. He stripped off his clothes quickly and felt a surge of pride at the approving grin Melanie gave him as she stared at his member (eleven inches in length and four inches in girth) {and just incase you didn't read the Author's Note, they're about 4-5 years older than they are in the series}.

"How do you want me?" Melanie asked. Dib couldn't figure out how she could look as sweet as an angel, yet as seductive as a demon at the same time; all he knew was that at this moment he really didn't care because it was turning him on even more.

Dib kissed Melanie sweetly, but passionately, on the lips and straddled her, her legs wrapping around his hips as he lowered her to the floor on her back.

"Are you still watching this smut?" the All Mighty Purple shrieked. The All Mighty Red gobbled down a few doughnuts one of the crewman had delivered to him as he watched the big-headed human boy mount the human girl, ignoring the other Tallest.

'She's becoming quite popular,' he noted as he watched the two humans mating ritual. 'First Zim, now the human…what's his name? Don? Dexter?'

"Hello! Are you even listening to me?" The All Mighty Purple stepped in front of the All Mighty Red, blocking his view of Zim's "lair."

"What do you want?" Red snapped. "I'm busy!"

"'Busy' is invading other planets!" Purple snapped back. "You're watching…PORN!"

"Not so loud!" Red hissed. "They'll hear you!" The A. M. Purple stared at A. M. Red in horror.

"Great! First you're a pervert and now you're a Peeping Tom! That's just perfect! How do you expect other invaders to look up to you if you're sitting in the command center watching two humans fornicate?" Red rolled his eyes.

"Just leave me alone. If you're going to nag me at least bring me some snacks when you do." Purple looked royally pissed as he marched huffily from the room.

'He sounds like a jealous wife,' Red thought laughingly as he returned his attention to the screen.

Zim watched in agitated silence as Dib thrust his hard man meat into Melanie's wet cunt.

'How can that big-headed worm baby be bigger than me?' he screamed in his head. 'He is at least three inches longer than me! Granted, my girth is twice his, but even so!' Zim was so infuriated (and jealous) that his thoughts no longer seemed to make sense to him.

Today was just turning out worse and worse for him. First he gets blown off by the Tallest when he was trying to get Irken supplies for his latest plan to take over Earth, this human girl sneaks into his secret lair and interrupts his blueprint drawings, then after fucking him, she had turned around and started fucking his arch enemy! Right in front of him! And now he had learned that Dib's manhood was even longer than his?

Zim's internal rantings were interrupted by Gir's annoying shrieks and "whoop whoop!" noises as he filmed Dib defiling the sweet girl.

"GIR!" Zim bellowed. "STOP MAKING THOSE STUPID SOUNDS!" Gir pouted, but did not protest further (nor did he stop filming). Zim glowered at the couple, trying to block out the panting and moans. He couldn't take it anymore! He could not sit around and watch his enemy defile the young human female that he had had the pleasure of deflowering!

Zim's rage and internal ranting faltered.

'That's right,' he thought, pride swelling in his chest. 'I, Zim, had her first! All Dib gets are seconds! I took her purity! She isn't an angel anymore.'

Melanie laid on the floor holding Dib's head into her breasts as he thrust his hard dick into her pussy. She could tell he was enjoying himself from his panting and soft moans and gasps. She was enjoying herself, but not as much as with _him_. She glanced over at the Irken sitting on the floor Indian-style beside Gir (still filming the whole thing with his camera), sulking. Dib was sweet, but Zim was…different. He hadn't been afraid to be rough with her. He had listened to her body language and had given her what she wanted. Maybe it was an alien thing. Melanie knew this was Dib's first time (at least she assumed it was), but after her love-making with Zim, Dib's way of doing things was…well…not so good.

'I'll give him a little more time," Melanie thought as Dib kissed her neck. She felt the fire from his lips, but it just wasn't the same.

"Dib?" Melanie asked, finally having mustered up the courage. Dib looked up, his cheeks very pink.

"Yeah?" he asked somewhat breathless.

"Um…could you…"

"What?" Dib asked, looking confused.

"Could you…" Melanie took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. There was just no easy way to say this. "Dib, could you maybe be a little more…rough…or…something?"

Chapter 2: HE WAS BETTER?

Dib stared at the sweet creature before him in horror as Zim and Gir howled with laughter behind him. She _wanted_ him to be rough? She seemed like the gentle type to him! He couldn't help but watch as the image of her being perfect and loving everything he did crack, just a little.

"Do you want me to be rough with you?" he asked, trying to understand exactly what Melanie was asking of him.

"Well, I'm not sure," she admitted. She was blushing and looked uncomfortable, making her look adorable. "Maybe not rough, but there's just something…missing." Dib nodded slowly as he took all of this in. Melanie had liked the way Zim had made love to her better. She would prefer to be with the Irken than him. Dib gazed into Melanie's chocolate-brown eyes, determination coursing through his veins.

'I'll just have to try harder,' he decided silently as he slammed his lips down on Melanie's causing her to give a sound of surprise. He put as much passion as he could muster into that single kiss, holding it for as long as he could. After what felt like centuries, he pulled away and looked into Melanie's pretty face. Her eyes, once shinning with innocence and happiness, had been clouded over with lust. She didn't speak. Instead, she pulled him into another hard kiss, sending shock waves through his entire body. Dib returned the kiss and moved his lips away from hers to her neck. His hands moved to her ears which he gently brushed with his finger tips. He grinned into the nape of her neck as he felt her shutter and give a soft moan. He nibbled and sucked her neck as he massaged her ears. His cock had grown hard again and he was happy when he noticed that she was growing very wet. Dib began to thrust, slow, but deep. Melanie moaned louder. Her hands moved to her breasts and she began to rub them. Dib slowly moved his hands away from Melanie's ears, letting his fingertips lightly brush her ears, neck, and shoulders as he cupped his hands over hers. She slowly slid her hands out from under his and leaned back, her hands behind her, as Dib began fondling her breasts. She practically shrieked when he squeezed her breasts hard and thrust his hard cock deeper inside of her at the same time.

"Better?" Dib whispered into her ear. Melanie nodded, seeming to be enjoying herself too much to actually form words.

'Shit!' Zim thought, feeling uneasy. He couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion he was feeling the strongest. There were too many! 'Dib's rebounded and is pleasuring her!'

He didn't want to watch, yet he couldn't bring himself to look away. Zim sneered when he saw Dib nibble on Melanie's ear lobe and causing her to cry, "Ooooh!" Zim had to admit that for being inexperienced and a human Dib knew how to use his hands. He ogled the two humans as Dib lowered his head from Melanie's earlobe to her breasts. He took one of Melanie's erect nipples into his mouth and bit it. Melanie shrieked. She grabbed Dib's head, moaning deeply as he thrust his cock harder and faster into her pussy.

'I never thought to do that. Females on our planet only use those for nursing. I never believed that they would be a tool for her pleasure as well.' Zim watched, his intrigue causing him to keep watching, but his anger and jealousy were still boiling like lava deep inside him.

Dib moved his right hand down to Melanie's loins to her pleasure spot (Zim was not sure what this was called on humans, but he had quickly learned that it was just as sensitive as an Irken's leku). Melanie cried out in pleasure as Dib stroked her pleasure spot. She was panting heavily and her moans were becoming more frequent. Zim knew that it wouldn't be long before she would cum.

The All Mighty Red sipped his soda, continuing to watch the human girl and boy fucking. The atmosphere of the command center was rather awkward ever since the All Mighty Purple had returned with Red's snacks and had slumped down in the chair beside him, glaring at him the whole time.

'What the hell is his problem?' Red thought in aggravation. 'So what if I want to watch some live porn? It's not like anyone will actually complain. The only one who is upset about this whole thing is him.' He glanced over at the A. M. Purple. Purple's glare had not faltered and he was still slumped down in the chair beside him, arms folded. His eyes were boring holes into Red and it was really starting to bother him.

"What?" he snapped. "I know you want to say something to me, so say it!"

"You're a pig!" Purple spat emphasizing every syllable. He seemed to want to make sure that Red could hear the venom in his voice.

"Because I take pleasure in seeing other people getting laid?"

"You know damn well what I mean! You're misusing Irken technology!" Red groaned.

"Excuse me for wanting a little entertainment in my life! It's not like we're getting laid anytime soon. Being the rulers of an empire is a fulltime job. We have no time for personal affairs!" Red sighed, trying to calm his frustration with his associate.

"I haven't been laid since Operation Doom I," he explained to the All Mighty Purple. "This is the closest I'm probably going to get to that for a long time. I know it's been longer since you were laid so you can't tell me that you're not turned on by this."

"No!" Red smirked when he heard the defensive tone in Purple's voice. "It's disgusting! So many germs!"

"No wonder you don't get laid…" Red grumbled, turning back to the screen.

"DIB!" the human girl was screaming.

"DAMMIT! YOU MADE ME MISS THE BEST PART!" Red thundered, sending a death glare at Purple.

"Idiot," Purple muttered so quietly Red almost didn't hear him. Red narrowed his eyes further in suspicion at the other Irken Tallest who was looking very bored. "The boy isn't finished. If he isn't finished, she will climax at least once more before he does." Red stared questioningly at Purple for a moment before turning back to the screen. The humans hadn't stopped! All Mighty Purple was right!

'How did he know when he wasn't even watching? Could he really get all of that just from listening?' Red pondered.

Dib was thoroughly enjoying hearing Melanie scream his name in climax. This caused him to only thrust harder. He felt like he was going to explode at any given moment. His climax was near. To make things better, Zim looked extremely jealous! He had been glaring at Dib so hard it seemed that he was hoping he could make Dib's head explode with his mind!

Dib listened to Melanie's body language, her gasps and moans as he was bringing her to yet another climax. She pushed her head into his chest, kissing him. He moaned. She moved her mouth to his right nipple and bit it hard. Dib cried out in pain. Despite the pain it brought him even closer to his climax. Melanie shoved him hard onto the floor and was humping him wildly. Dib was no longer doing any of the work but it still pleased him. Within seconds he felt as if his loins had just exploded as he came inside of her. Melanie came moments later and climbed off of him, lying next to him on the floor, panting.

"Was that okay?" Dib asked once he'd caught his breath. Melanie rolled onto her side so she was facing him and kissed his cheek.

"It was wonderful," she said breathily. "Zim was really good. I mean REALLY good! But you were so…passionate! Zim didn't have as much passion as you did." She sat up enough for Dib to see her face.

"You really love me, don't you?" Dib felt himself blush and he nodded slowly. Melanie kissed him lightly on the lips and cuddled beside him.

'GOD DAMN IT!' Zim screamed internally in outrage. 'DIB WAS BETTER THAN ME, THE ALL POWERFUL ZIM?'

"Awww, someone's jealous!" Gir teased in his ear turning the video camera on him. Zim tried to punch the robot, but Gir flew up into the air, laughing hysterically.

"GIR!" Zim hollered. "Give me that camera!"

"NO!" Gir screamed back, zooming around the lab as Zim chased him. "I'm gonna sell the video and make a fortune! WOOHOO!"


	11. Chapter 2:  HE WAS BETTER!

Chapter 2: HE WAS BETTER?

Dib stared at the sweet creature before him in horror as Zim and Gir howled with laughter behind him. She _wanted_ him to be rough? She seemed like the gentle type to him! He couldn't help but watch as the image of her being perfect and loving everything he did crack, just a little.

"Do you want me to be rough with you?" he asked, trying to understand exactly what Melanie was asking of him.

"Well, I'm not sure," she admitted. She was blushing and looked uncomfortable, making her look adorable. "Maybe not rough, but there's just something…missing." Dib nodded slowly as he took all of this in. Melanie had liked the way Zim had made love to her better. She would prefer to be with the Irken than him. Dib gazed into Melanie's chocolate-brown eyes, determination coursing through his veins.

'I'll just have to try harder,' he decided silently as he slammed his lips down on Melanie's causing her to give a sound of surprise. He put as much passion as he could muster into that single kiss, holding it for as long as he could. After what felt like centuries, he pulled away and looked into Melanie's pretty face. Her eyes, once shinning with innocence and happiness, had been clouded over with lust. She didn't speak. Instead, she pulled him into another hard kiss, sending shock waves through his entire body. Dib returned the kiss and moved his lips away from hers to her neck. His hands moved to her ears which he gently brushed with his finger tips. He grinned into the nape of her neck as he felt her shutter and give a soft moan. He nibbled and sucked her neck as he massaged her ears. His cock had grown hard again and he was happy when he noticed that she was growing very wet. Dib began to thrust, slow, but deep. Melanie moaned louder. Her hands moved to her breasts and she began to rub them. Dib slowly moved his hands away from Melanie's ears, letting his fingertips lightly brush her ears, neck, and shoulders as he cupped his hands over hers. She slowly slid her hands out from under his and leaned back, her hands behind her, as Dib began fondling her breasts. She practically shrieked when he squeezed her breasts hard and thrust his hard cock deeper inside of her at the same time.

"Better?" Dib whispered into her ear. Melanie nodded, seeming to be enjoying herself too much to actually form words.

'Shit!' Zim thought, feeling uneasy. He couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion he was feeling the strongest. There were too many! 'Dib's rebounded and is pleasuring her!'

He didn't want to watch, yet he couldn't bring himself to look away. Zim sneered when he saw Dib nibble on Melanie's ear lobe and causing her to cry, "Ooooh!" Zim had to admit that for being inexperienced and a human Dib knew how to use his hands. He ogled the two humans as Dib lowered his head from Melanie's earlobe to her breasts. He took one of Melanie's erect nipples into his mouth and bit it. Melanie shrieked. She grabbed Dib's head, moaning deeply as he thrust his cock harder and faster into her pussy.

'I never thought to do that. Females on our planet only use those for nursing. I never believed that they would be a tool for her pleasure as well.' Zim watched, his intrigue causing him to keep watching, but his anger and jealousy were still boiling like lava deep inside him.

Dib moved his right hand down to Melanie's loins to her pleasure spot (Zim was not sure what this was called on humans, but he had quickly learned that it was just as sensitive as an Irken's leku). Melanie cried out in pleasure as Dib stroked her pleasure spot. She was panting heavily and her moans were becoming more frequent. Zim knew that it wouldn't be long before she would cum.

The All Mighty Red sipped his soda, continuing to watch the human girl and boy fucking. The atmosphere of the command center was rather awkward ever since the All Mighty Purple had returned with Red's snacks and had slumped down in the chair beside him, glaring at him the whole time.

'What the hell is his problem?' Red thought in aggravation. 'So what if I want to watch some live porn? It's not like anyone will actually complain. The only one who is upset about this whole thing is him.' He glanced over at the A. M. Purple. Purple's glare had not faltered and he was still slumped down in the chair beside him, arms folded. His eyes were boring holes into Red and it was really starting to bother him.

"What?" he snapped. "I know you want to say something to me, so say it!"

"You're a pig!" Purple spat emphasizing every syllable. He seemed to want to make sure that Red could hear the venom in his voice.

"Because I take pleasure in seeing other people getting laid?"

"You know damn well what I mean! You're misusing Irken technology!" Red groaned.

"Excuse me for wanting a little entertainment in my life! It's not like we're getting laid anytime soon. Being the rulers of an empire is a fulltime job. We have no time for personal affairs!" Red sighed, trying to calm his frustration with his associate.

"I haven't been laid since Operation Doom I," he explained to the All Mighty Purple. "This is the closest I'm probably going to get to that for a long time. I know it's been longer since you were laid so you can't tell me that you're not turned on by this."

"No!" Red smirked when he heard the defensive tone in Purple's voice. "It's disgusting! So many germs!"

"No wonder you don't get laid…" Red grumbled, turning back to the screen.

"DIB!" the human girl was screaming.

"DAMMIT! YOU MADE ME MISS THE BEST PART!" Red thundered, sending a death glare at Purple.

"Idiot," Purple muttered so quietly Red almost didn't hear him. Red narrowed his eyes further in suspicion at the other Irken Tallest who was looking very bored. "The boy isn't finished. If he isn't finished, she will climax at least once more before he does." Red stared questioningly at Purple for a moment before turning back to the screen. The humans hadn't stopped! All Mighty Purple was right!

'How did he know when he wasn't even watching? Could he really get all of that just from listening?' Red pondered.

Dib was thoroughly enjoying hearing Melanie scream his name in climax. This caused him to only thrust harder. He felt like he was going to explode at any given moment. His climax was near. To make things better, Zim looked extremely jealous! He had been glaring at Dib so hard it seemed that he was hoping he could make Dib's head explode with his mind!

Dib listened to Melanie's body language, her gasps and moans as he was bringing her to yet another climax. She pushed her head into his chest, kissing him. He moaned. She moved her mouth to his right nipple and bit it hard. Dib cried out in pain. Despite the pain it brought him even closer to his climax. Melanie shoved him hard onto the floor and was humping him wildly. Dib was no longer doing any of the work but it still pleased him. Within seconds he felt as if his loins had just exploded as he came inside of her. Melanie came moments later and climbed off of him, lying next to him on the floor, panting.

"Was that okay?" Dib asked once he'd caught his breath. Melanie rolled onto her side so she was facing him and kissed his cheek.

"It was wonderful," she said breathily. "Zim was really good. I mean REALLY good! But you were so…passionate! Zim didn't have as much passion as you did." She sat up enough for Dib to see her face.

"You really love me, don't you?" Dib felt himself blush and he nodded slowly. Melanie kissed him lightly on the lips and cuddled beside him.

'GOD DAMN IT!' Zim screamed internally in outrage. 'DIB WAS BETTER THAN ME, THE ALL POWERFUL ZIM?'

"Awww, someone's jealous!" Gir teased in his ear turning the video camera on him. Zim tried to punch the robot, but Gir flew up into the air, laughing hysterically.

"GIR!" Zim hollered. "Give me that camera!"

"NO!" Gir screamed back, zooming around the lab as Zim chased him. "I'm gonna sell the video and make a fortune! WOOHOO!"


End file.
